


Fuck me.

by spookypelle



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypelle/pseuds/spookypelle
Summary: bye lol
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth/Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Kudos: 15





	Fuck me.

omg this is a joke but yeah lol omg im so sorry mom please dont take my stuff away omgeuirsjkghfwnisuzkefjygdhsnvilkuj,rmkydghkudrjx,gyfhcuivdrkjmy\  
anyway-

Euro, the guitarist of mayhem, has had a crush on Dead, the vocalist of mayhem, for who knows how long.  
anyway  
sex time fjioerlkgjmslkrxjdgsmplkfs.,

"E-euro!" the vocalist cried, feeling weak and vulnerable under the strong guitarist's grip. The top man thrusted into Dead a few times more before collapsing beside the tired, panting man. "fuck, you're so good for me demon. Pelle blushed at the words and scooted closer to Euro. His cock was still hard and aching for a release, the guitarist noticed then smirked. He took his hand and ran his fingertips against the soft vocalist's sensitive skin, "p-please," he moaned, when Euro's hand reached dead's cock, he started stroking gently then picked up a stable pace that made dead edge for release. "E-euro! i-Im close'' dead moaned, "not yet, demon."

Pelle sighed, upset that he couldnt yet release, then, he felt euro's soft, wet tongue against his sensitive hole, "fuck!" he moaned loudly. Euro licked Dead’s inner walls as he inched closer to orgasm. “So good for me,” Euro mumbled. Euro stopped and traced his index finger around Pelle's entrance, "Fuck~!" (yes hello i am not dead..yet.)


End file.
